Into Darkness
by ToniLOVESjolie
Summary: This is my own take on what happened in Season Three. What if Elena left with Jeremy so that they could start their lives over? It's ten years later and Elena is living a new life but when someone from her past comes back it threatens to destroy everything she has tried to rebuild. This is an alternate reality story. Very heavy Damon/Elena with some Stefan thrown in. ENJOY!
1. Chapter 1

The last article of clothing was placed in the suitcase as she stared at it with heavy emotion though she fought back tears as she looked around the bedroom that she had grown up in. This had been her home, so many memories in this house. Good and bad, she sucked in a deep breath as she stared back at the suitcase. She had to do this, not only for herself but for Jeremy.

"taking a vacation"?.. his voice made her breath deep once more before she slowly turned to face him. It still amazed her that after everything she had been through. After everything she had lost that he could still stir something in her even if she didn't want to admit it..

"something like that" she forced a weak smile as he looked around the room and he inhaled deep as he walked past her..She swallowed the lump in her throat.."I have to do this Damon" she said quietly as he walked over to the window and looked out, not facing her..

"its for the best, I know" he said quietly as he stared out the window.."I've never been to Denver, amazing huh since I've been around for over a hundred and fifty years" he slowly turned and faced her now..

"I hear its cold and boring" she said as she fidgeted with her hands.."its gonna be good you know, for me, for Jeremy, we can start over"

"starting over is something I am use to" he said as he walked over to her dresser and picked up a picture of her and Stefan from her dresser.

"its not your fault Damon, you know that right?" she swallowed the lump in her throat as he held onto the picture. "This was his choice"

Damon held onto the picture for another moment and then placed it back down.."yeah well it was his loss" he slowly turned and faced her.. The look on his face was absolutely heart breaking and it took everything in her not to go over and comfort him in some sort of way but she knew that wouldn't solve anything. He had lost his brother forever. Stefan was no longer the man either of them knew. That Stefan was gone and had been gone for awhile.."Your gonna be OK" Damon nodded his head slowly..

"and so are you" she forced a weak smile.."i think I got everything" she finally added as she closed her suitcase. The feeling of his hand coming onto her arm made her freeze some..

"You know I am only a call away" he said quietly as she slowly turned and faced him. His green eyes staring into hers..

"well maybe if your in town sometime" her voice trailed as she looked at him and his hand slowly moved off of her arm and he smiled now. That kind of smile that melted any girls heart.

"You take care of yourself Elena" he said as he turned from her and headed to the door..

"Damon wait" she called out as he stopped at the door and closed his eyes.."try to stay out of trouble OK"

He slowly turned and faced her, emotion all over his face..."what would be the fun in that" he said with a soft smile.."goodbye Elena"

"goodbye Damon" she smiled some as she watched him leave, her heart slowly breaking into pieces..

Ten years Later...

"Can I open them yet, you know I hate surprises Bryan" Elena said as she kept her eyes closed and she heard the car turn off..

"in a minute, your so impatient" Bryan laughed some.."Just give me a minute" , the car door opened and closed. She inhaled slowly as her door opened.."were almost there" he said as he took her hand and lead her out of the car..

"where? Come on Bry" she said with a laugh as she stepped onto the concrete..He was quiet for a moment and she fidgeted some.."Can I open them now?"

"You really have no idea how beautiful you are, do you Elena" he said quietly as he touched her face.."You can open them now"

Her eyes opened as he stood in front of her, the smell of salt water filled her nostrils and the sight of sand was just a few feet away..She looked around with wide eyes at the beauty in front of her..It was the beach but not just any beach, it was the beach, the spot where she had first met him, she looked slowly back at him but he was now kneeling on one knee. Her heart began to race..

"Elena" he swallowed hard as he looked up at her, a small black box in his hand..

"bry what are you" she said even though she was fairly sure she knew what was happening now..

"I met you here, I remember it like it was yesterday. Your even more beautiful now" he said with his hands slightly shaking.."i knew at that moment that I found the one, my other half"... Elena felt her throat get dry and her heart raced faster as she stared at him.."I love you Elena and I will love you forever if you let me, would you do me the incredible honor of being my wife, Elena will you marry me?"

"Oh my god" she said as she shook slightly now too as she stared at him..

"an answer would be good" he swallowed hard as he looked up at her..

"yes" she nodded her head quickly.."yes, yes I will marry you" she said as tears began to fall down her cheeks and then they were hugging tight. Slowly he pulled back and looked at her. Tears in his eyes as well..

"well lets try it on for size" he said as he opened the box to reveal a large diamond ring as she gasped..

"its beautiful" she said nearly breathless as he took her hand into his..

"Not as beautiful as you" he smiled as he slid it onto her finger..

#~#~#~#~#~#~#~#~

The woods surrounding her were dark and thick as she ran and ran. She was nearly breathless not to mention freezing as she dodged trees but then she heard her name being called out as she stopped and spun around..

"hello? Whose there?" she said as her voice shook..The sound of leaves crunching behind her made her spin around once more and then she screamed out as she saw red eyes..

"Elena...Elena wake up" she felt her body being shook as she let out a loud gasp and sat straight up as Bryan stared at her with concern.."hey its OK"

She breathed heavy once more as she looked through the barely lit room.."I'm sorry it was just a dream" she finally said as she tried to control her breathing..

"Let me get you a drink" he said as he got out of the bed and she sat there. Her mind on that dream but not just that, the face in the dream, it was him, it was Damon..

She had been living in New York city now for almost three years. She had moved there after a job opportunity as a journalist. She hadn't thought about him or Mystic Falls in years. She had forced herself not to. At first it seemed impossible and the grief she had felt had been overwhelming but in time she had let it go, all of it, including him. She never spoke of it to anyone, not even to Jeremy who had seemed to move on himself and he was now in his senior year of college. He was going to be graphic designer. He had a life now and so did she. Things were normal, and normal was good.. Life was good..

But now she was thinking of that place again, why? She had left that life behind, she needed to, it was the only way to actually have something normal but things were never normal..

"here, its Camomile" Bryan said as he came around the bed and towards her as he handed her the cup and she gratefully took it and sipped.."wanna talk about it?" he asked as he sat down next to her..

"It was just a silly dream, I cant even remember it" she lied as she shook her head and sipped more on the tea..

"you would tell me if something was wrong, right?" he asked as he looked at her..

"of course" she forced a smile.."I'm fine, really"

He took her hand into his and ran his finger over the ring as she looked down at it.."forever Elena"

"forever" she smiled softly at him..

~#~#~#~#~#~#~#~#~#

"Please please please tell me that you will go out with me tonight Elena" her friend Kayla said with some what of a whine in her voice as Elena looked up from her computer..

"i have this article to finish Kay" Elena said with a shake of her head..

"But you just got engaged, we need to celebrate, a girls night" Kayla said with a wide smile..

"I would love to Kay but I really need to" Elena began..

Kayla cut her off.."come on Elena soon you will be so wrapped up in planning the wedding" she whined..

Elena swallowed hard at the idea of planning a wedding. It would be any girls dream come true but she couldn't focus on it and it had nothing to do with the article she was writing.. She had been thinking nonstop about her dream, about him and after all of these years..Part of her was wanting to call her old friend Bonnie and see what the dream meant but when she had left Mystic Falls she had left everything, her friends included. She had to, it was the only way to really break free..

"I promise it will be fun" Kayla said as she snapped Elena from her thoughts.."your my best friend" she said quietly..

Elena breathed in deep, she hated guilt and Kayla was right. They were best friends, they had been for years, ever since Elena had moved to New York..

"Pretty please" Kayla said once more..

"OK. OK..but I cant be out too late" Elena finally said as Kayla hugged her tight.."cant...breath" she laughed some as Kayla pulled back..

"This is going to be a night to remember Elena, I promise you"

~#~#~#~#~#~#~#~#~#~

Elena fixed her hair in the mirror. She really wasn't one for going out. Her idea of a nice night was eating popcorn and watching flicks on the tv..

"Your gonna have fun babe, you need this" Bryan said as he came up behind her and pulled her back to his strong chest..

"I hate going out" Elena said softly..

"Yeah well you have been seeming stressed lately, you deserve to have fun Elena" he said softly as she slowly spun and faced him..

"You know you can come" she said with a smile..

"Oh no, this is a girls night plus I have midterm papers to grade" he smiled.."Your gonna have a great time" he kissed her softly and then pulled back.."Not that I enjoy the thought of you being out without me" he smiled softly..

"i don't even know where we are going, I hate surprises" she said with a sigh..

Bryan rolled his eyes at her.."it'll be fine plus someone has to keep an eye out on Kay"he grinned..

"don't remind me" Elena shook her head.."do I look OK?"

Bryan stepped back as he held onto her hands and he looked her up and down..."maybe you shouldn't go out after all, the guys are going to be drooling all over you"

"drooling" she laughed.."yeah I don't think so, I'm almost thirty" she rolled her eyes..

"and you don't look a day over twenty four" he smirked..

"yeah well you have to say that" she smiled as she pulled him close..

"what can I say I have a smoking hot fiancee" he grinned wide and then pulled her even closer as his lips met hers..

~#~#~#~#~#~#~#~#~#~#~#~#

New York City at night was somewhat magical. The streets were lit up and the sidewalks were filled with the night owls out and about. It was definitely a bustling city and something she never really thought she would get use to but surprisingly she did. This was her home, she had finally made it a home..

"How much further Kay, my feet are killing me" Elena said as they walked up the crowded street, right about now all she wanted was a drink, a strong one..

"didn't you ever hear that patience is a virtue or something like that" Kayla laughed..

"yeah well these boots really aren't made for walking" Elena laughed some as Kayla stopped in front of an Irish pub and Elena looked up and frowned.."a pub?"

"it was either that or a club but I cant stand the music" Kayla grinned.."come on lets show this city what its missing" she said as she laughed and grabbed Elena's hand as they headed inside the overly crowded bar..

Kayla had the ability to light up any room she went into. She was a free spirit and at times she reminded Elena of a hippy especially when she wore her long skirts and tunic tops. She had short shockingly blonde hair that she wore in a pixie cut, something most girls couldn't pull off but for Kay it was all her..

"two fireballs" Kay said as they got to the bar..

"fireballs?" Elena laughed..

"i told you that were gonna have fun tonight and what better way to start it off" Kayla grinned as the bartender placed two shot glasses on the counter and Kayla grabbed them, handing one to Elena.."Bottoms up" she said as they both took down the shots and immediately they began coughing because of the harsh alcohol.."One more!" Kayla laughed..

"Oh lord your going to be prying me off the ground" Elena laughed as she finally began to loosen up some..

A few drinks later the girls sat at a cozy table in the loud bar.."so have you picked a maid of honor yet?" Kayla grinned..

"I actually haven't given it much thought, you know with work and all" Elena said as she sipped her beer..

"Your getting married, how can you not think of it" Kayla laughed.."You know not that I am trying to ask for the position but" she smirked..

"Of course its going to be you Kay" Elena said with a smile as Kayla grinned wide..

"Yay, this is going to be awesome Elena!" Kayla said with excitement.."this calls for another shot" she said as she began to get up and she stumbled some..

"yeah I don't think so" Elena stood on wobbly legs as she grabbed her friends arm..

Kayla rolled her eyes.."this is our night"

"yeah but" Elena began...

Kayla cut her off.."No buts, you promised to have fun and that's exactly what were going to do"

"the bartender is going to prying us both off the floors, you know that right?" Elena shook her head..

"yeah well good thing he is hot" Kayla smirked and then walked back to the bar as Elena stood there and sighed.. She eyed the bathroom and began walking towards it. The alcohol she had drank was definitely doing its work as she stumbled some to the bathroom, nearly knocking someone over as she walked..

"Sorry" she said as she looked up and then her eyes got wide as she looked into green ones..

"Hello Elena" Damon said with a smile..

"Damon" she said in shock..


	2. Chapter 2

Thank you so much for the nice words. This is my first time venturing into another fandom. Im use to writing for another couple so please bear with me.I so love Damon and Elena and I have been catching up on Netflix which i love!~ Ok so onto my story, i have changed a few things to make this work such as Klaus being dead and what not. But without further adue, i hope you all are enjoying this as much as i am loving writing it!

Chapter Two

She honestly thought she was hallucinating, or maybe she just had too much to drink but he was standing right there. It was Damon, just the way she remembered him, she blinked in shock as she stood there..

He smirked some as he looked at her.." You could say hello"

"hello" she said with utter shock as she stared at him, it was surreal..

"I never really pictured you for some hole in the wall bar kind of girl" he smirked with a raised eyebrow.."but then again your not a girl anymore, are you Elena" he smiled..

"what...what are you" she couldn't even find the words and her breathing was becoming labored, he was really there, Damon was right there..

He was dressed in all black, with a black button down shirt and black slacks. His face was the same, even his dark hair and those eyes, she would never forget those hypnotic eyes..

"its good to see you too Elena" he smiled.."You look... nice"

Before she could speak Kayla was coming back over, two drinks in hand.."ready for round four, or is it five" she laughed and then immediately stopped as she looked up at Damon, her voice got stuck in her throat as she looked at him..

"aren't you going to introduce me to your friend" Damon smirked..

"Um, hi" Kayla said with a reddening face as she looked up at Damon..

Elena quickly shook her head as she stood there, her face now flushed too..She was truly speechless..

"I'm Damon and you are?" he smiled at Kayla..

She stuttered her words for a moment and Elena fought the urge to roll her eyes, she had forgotten what an impact Damon had on women.."Kay...Kayla" she said quickly as she then looked at Elena with wide eyes..

"Kayla, that's nice" he smirked as Kayla stood there with a stupid grin on her face.."You don't mind if I borrow our friend Elena do you" he smiled as he looked at Elena who was now really contemplating running to the door and getting the hell out of there..

"No...sure...here um..." Kayla stuttered her words again as she handed Elena the drink.."I'll just be over here" she said as she looked at Elena with that ' you have got some explaining to do' kind of look..

"cute girl" Damon smiled as Kayla walked off..

"what are you doing here Damon" Elena finally forced the words out quickly..

He didn't speak for a second but quickly took her hand into his and inspected her ring.."wow, fancy" he smiled some as Elena's eyes got wide..

"You shouldn't be here" Elena pulled her hand back quickly as she stood there.."why are you here"

"well you always said if I was in town" he shrugged his shoulders.."I could use a drink" he began to walk past her as she just stood there, within seconds Kayla was coming over..

"O.M.G Elena, who is that" Kayla said with wide eyes as Elena sighed..

"No one" she said as she downed her shot quickly..

"Uh he doesn't look like no one, is he a friend of yours and more importantly why haven't you ever introduced to me to him before, he is hot" Kayla smiled wide as Elena shook her head..

"trust me Kayla, you don't want any part of that" she said quickly as she looked at Damon who stood at the bar, he turned his head some and smiled at her, she quickly looked away..."I have to go" she said quickly as she began to walk to the door. She felt like she was about to have a panic attack, she could barely breath in that crowded space not to mention her heart was absolutely racing.

She had wondered if she would ever run into him again, or Stefan for that matter but as the years began to go past she knew that life had moved on, she had moved on and so had they.

Kayla rushed out after her as Elena tried to wave down a cab, she really had to get out of there, she just had to. She wasn't ready to face her past, she didn't know if she would ever be ready.."hey hold up" Kayla said as she got to Elena.."whats wrong?"

"nothing, its just...the alcohol" Elena shook her head and then her eyes went to the door where Damon stood just staring at her, she quickly looked away before Kayla could notice.."its been a long night" she lied to her friend..

"But we just got out" Kayla began.."and you still didn't tell me about Mr Dark and Dangerous" she grinned as a cab pulled up and Elena looked at her friend..

"he is just someone I knew a long time ago" Elena said quickly.."come on you can crash on my couch"

"How long ago" Kayla grinned..

"too long ago" Elena shook her head as they got into the cab..

Kayla sighed heavily but reluctantly got into the cab.."is there something you aren't telling me?, I mean you seem really freaked out"

"I'm just tired" Elena lied as the cab pulled off and she watched through the window as Damon stood on the side walk watching them drive away..

To say she was still in shock over her very unexpected run in with Damon would be an understatement. She was absolutely beside herself even though as soon as she got home she didn't mention a word to Bryan. How could she anyways? He barely knew anything of her past, all he knew is that her parents died in a car crash and she went to live with her aunt and uncle in Denver. Honestly that is all she wanted him to know. The rest was too complicated, to unreal and way to emotional for her to deal with..

At night she dreampt of that time. It had only been about a year and half since she had met Stefan and Damon, and her life had forever changed. She hadn't thought about looking back at it, she wouldn't allow herself. This had been her chance to start anew but apparently one can never hide from their past.

Things had quickly gone from good, to bad to even worse. It was unimaginable everything she had seen and lived through. Vampires, werewolves and witches. It was all just too much. And so she ran, far far away from it all never to look back but as it would seem she didn't have much of a choice now. Damon was in New York and that she knew couldn't be good..

She moved around aimlessly as she tried to get ready for work. Kayla had already made her exit about an hour earlier and thankfully she was too hung over to remember anything but Bryan on the other hand could always read her and today was not an exception..

"are you sure your ok? You seem a bit out of it" he asked with concern as she finished getting her hair pulled back into a pony tail..

"yeah I just had too much to drink last night" she lied as he walked up to her..

"Yeah I would say so, Kayla didn't look so good this morning" he said honestly as he came next to her and she forced a smile..

"me plus going out doesn't work out" she added quickly..

"yeah well you needed it" he leaned over and kissed her cheek.."I may be a little late tonight, I still have a ton of papers to grade"

"OK"she said as she stared at herself in the mirror..

"I love you" he said as he got to the door..

"Love you too" she finished as he walked out..

#~#~#~#~#~#~#~#~#~#~#

Elena's normal routine to work in downtown Manhattan was to walk the few blocks to her favorite coffee shop and then jump on the subway that brought her out by Time's Square. It was her time of relaxation before hitting the grind called her job but today she couldn't help but look over her shoulder, wondering why he was in New York. Had he just been passing through or was it something more?

She contemplated calling jeremy and telling him about last night but he had finals all week and she couldn't bear to distract him with this. Mystic Falls was behind them both and that is exactly where it needed to stay.

Once on the subway she sighed heavily, maybe he was just passing through? But the next sound she heard was his voice and she jumped, nearly spilling her hot coffee.."I'm starting to think your just trying to avoid me?" he grinned at her as he sat next to her..

"Damn it Damon, don't do that" she snapped as people looked over at them and she looked over at Damon. My god he really doesn't age at all, she thought to herself as she looked at him and he smiled..She quickly looked away.."you shouldn't be here Damon, when I left Mystic Falls, I left for good"

"who said I was even here for you, maybe I'm here on business" he smirked..

"what? Business?" she shook her head with a flushed face..

"OK you got me, I'm not here on business" he grinned and she flushed even more as she fidgeted with her coffee..

"I have a life here" she said quietly as she refused to look at him...

"I see that, your all business suity, I like it" he grinned wide as she looked at him, she couldn't help but smile as she rolled her eyes at him..

"so you just stopped in to say Hi?" she finally spoke as he smiled..

"Just wanted to see how you were doing" he smiled some..

"well I'm fine so you can go" she said quickly..

"why so harsh Elena, I thought we left things well,.. good" he said as she inhaled deep and then looked at him..

"and they should of stayed like that" she began..

"so whose the lucky guy" he grinned..

"I don't want to talk about that with you" she swallowed hard..

"Ouch that stung" he leaned back into the seat.."Your not even the slightest bit curious as to how everyone is doing?" he crossed his leg some as he looked at her..

"I gave up that right when I left" she said honestly and then she looked at him.."everyone is ok, right?"

"well I wouldn't know, I haven't been back in Mystic Falls in years" he said as he leaned his head back once more..

"what? Why?"she couldn't help but ask, she had just assumed he had stayed around in town, I mean it had been his home, his and Stefan's.

"Oh I'm sure you wouldn't want to know" he smiled..

"Damon" she said as she looked at him..

"OK ok... how about I tell you over lunch" he grinned..

"if you haven't noticed I'm heading to work" she said quickly..

"i didn't say right now, how about noonish" he raised an eyebrow at her..

"I...I don't know" she shook her head, part of her was dying to find out what he had been up to but the other part knew that allowing Damon back into her life was just asking for trouble..

"Oh come on Elena it will be fun, like old times" he smirked as he got up.. That's exactly what she was worried about, old times. Even though she was ten years older and not a child anymore that same pull to him was there and that scared the shit out of her.."You know you missed me" he smiled again.."soo noon?"

"yeah, fine...noon" she finally said even though part of her was yelling this was a bad idea..

"Groovy" he smirked as the subway started to come to a stop and he walked to the doors..

"you didn't even tell me where to meet you" she called out as the doors opened and he raised an eyebrow as he smiled and she sunk back into her seat as he walked off. Of course he didn't need to know where to find her, he was a damn vampire, he knew everything!

~#~#~#~#~#~#~#~#~#~#~#~#~

Elena stared at her computer and the unfinished article she had to write but her mind was anywhere but at work. Damon coming around could only mean one of two things, either he caused some sort of trouble and was on the run or trouble had found him. She couldn't help but think back to all of those years ago...

Ten years prior...

She paced the living room of the Salvatore house. She couldn't believe that it was finally done, Klaus was dead, truly dead. She still didn't feel like she could relax, it all seemed so unreal..

"Elena" she sucked in a deep breath as she slowly turned and faced Stefan, she wondered if now that Klaus was gone If Stefan would come back, emotionally that was..He walked over to one of the tables and took off a bottle of whiskey and poured himself a cup.."Want one?" he didn't look at her as he spoke..

"No...thanks" she said a bit uncomfortably as he took a long sip.."so uh, how are you  
>?" she couldn't help but ask...<p>

"that's not what you really want to ask, is it" he said a bit sarcastically as she sighed heavily..

The air got uncomfortable and thick as they stood there.."wow seems like I came at an awkward time" Damon said as they both looked at him and he grabbed the bottle of whiskey off the table as he poured himself a drink..

"alright well" Stefan said as he downed his drink and then began to leave the room as Elena stood there and Damon looked at her with a raised eyebrow..

"I sense some drama" Damon said as he made his way over to the couch and sat down as Elena quickly followed after Stefan as he neared the front door..

"Stefan wait" she called out as he stopped and slowly faced her..She wanted to say so much but yet her words wouldn't come..

"at least things will go back to normal for you now" he finally spoke as he stood there, he still seemed so unemotional, so cold..

"You know that goes for you too Stefan" she swallowed the lump in her throat..

"nothing will ever be normal for me Elena" he said dryly as he turned back towards the door..

"Stefan" Elena called out once more but he was already walking away and her voice was only above a whisper..She couldn't force her legs to move as she stood there and he got into his car and drove off.. She wanted to cry, she wanted to scream, none of this was fair, none of it at all..

She felt Damon's hand come onto her shoulder and she lost it, she couldn't hold it in anymore, not after everything. She turned to him and buried her head into his chest as she cried heavily..

The sound of Kayla's voice snapped her from her thoughts as she looked up.." Hey, you ok?"

"yeah... sorry...i really had too much to drink last night" Elena said quickly as she looked at her friend..

"tell me about it, I still think I am hung over" Kayla leaned her head onto her hand..."we totally have to do that again sometime" she grinned..

"your crazy you know that right" Elena laughed as she shook her head..

"and curious" Kayla smirked.."You didn't really think I forgot about Mr Dark and Dangerous do you" she raised an eyebrow..

Elena froze for a moment as she looked at her friend.."who?" she tried to play dumb...

"Oh you know exactly what I am talking about, now spill" Kayla smirked..

"He's just a guy I knew a long time ago" Elena said quickly as she looked back at her computer..

"Oh ok" Kayla began and then she moved closer to Elena.."Liar" she whispered to her.."who is he for real?"

"No one Kay, trust me" Elena looked back at her computer..

"Ok, alright...i will let it slide right now but that's only because I know you have to finish your article but at lunch, oh yeah its on" Kayla grinned as she walked away and Elena inhaled deep, today was gonna be one hell of a day..

It's amazing how quickly her past had crept up on her. She had purposely spent years trying not to think of it and she honestly thought that she had moved on but now she wasn't so sure. She found herself goggling Mystic Falls and her old friends..It seemed as though they all stayed behind. Carolyn was now a fashion designer who traveled all over the world. Matt had gone into stocks and had even opened his own stock firm in Mystic Falls. But no word of Bonnie or even Tyler, not one which was odd..

She leaned back in her chair as she looked at the pictures of Matt and Carolyn, all grown up now and even though Carolyn didn't age , it was her eyes that showed the wisdom there and Matt, he still looked like the guy she remembered but he was a husband now and a dad. She hadn't realized how much she missed them until now..

The sound of her office phone ringing made her jump as she quickly clicked out of the pictures on her desktop as she quickly answered her phone.."Metro News, this is Elena Gilbert"

"Hi Miss Gilbert , it's Sandra from downstairs reception, I have a gentleman here who is asking for you" the woman said as Elena cocked her head some..

"I'm sorry but I don't know who" Elena began and then her mind went to Damon and her heart began to race, he wouldn't show up, would he?

"He is being really persistent" Sandra continued as Damon's voice could be heard and Elena froze.."and very charming" Sandra giggled some..

"I'll be right there" Elena said as she jumped out of her chair and spun around, only to nearly knock Kayla over.."shit..sorry"

"its lunch time" Kayla grinned as Elena began to panic some, Damon was downstairs right now and saying god knows what to Sandra. She couldn't let him say too much, she just couldn't .She knew the way Damon could be..

"Oh yeah about that, listen I'm gonna have to take a rain check" Elena said quickly..

"A rain check? Why?" Kayla said with a shake of her head..

"its just um...um... Mr. Bard gave me this project to do and its due in an hour" she lied as Kayla looked at her.."so I gotta take a rain check"

"you know he can be such a dick sometimes, god we seriously need to get into a better paper Elena" Kayla shook her head..

"Yeah... sure..listen I um, I gotta run ok...i will call you later, I promise" Elena began and then she was practically running to the elevator..

She was on the fifth floor and the elevator seemed to be moving at an incredibly slow pace. All she kept on thinking was what Damon was doing right now. Was he compelling someone, maybe munching down on them? Her heart raced dangerously fast as she got to the first floor.. As soon as the doors opened she nearly fell out as she heard Sandra laughing.. Her eyes immediately went Damon as he leaned on the counter and Sandra was blushing from ear to ear..

Elena quickly cleared her throat as Damon looked over at her and smirked.."Your early" she said as she walked up to him..

"Actually your late" Damon smiled and then looked at Sandra.."it was a pleasure meeting you Sandra"

Elena rolled her eyes as she stepped outside, Damon following her.."listen you cant just show up here" she said as she spun around but Damon was right there, like inches from her and she sucked in a deep breath..

"How else are we suppose to have lunch because I'm starved" he grinned and then walked past her as she finally let out the breath she was holding in. Suddenly she was wondering if this was a good idea after all..


End file.
